Guardianes II
by kurai-sho
Summary: El destino está escrito, o eso se dice, pero... ¿cuál puede ser el destino de una familia donde sus hijos fueron unidos por amor antes que la sangre? Sólo el tiempo puede decirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Se enciende la luz de reflector que ilumina un pequeño estudio donde una bella diosa sonríe al cerrar su libro. — _ **¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿no es así? Pero no se apuren, esta historia va a renacer como el Fénix, mas grande y majestuosa que antes. ¡Ahora conocerán las nuevas aventuras de mis pequeños!**_

Una de las luces de apaga y aparece una bella albina que ve a la diosa con duda. — _Megami-sama, ¿qué está haciendo? Se suponía que presentaríamos la historia juntas,_ _y ¿_ _donde está Kurai?_

La diosa sonríe al verla. — _**Lo sé, Kurayami-chan, pero quiero que las aventuras de mis hijos sean conocidas por todos ahora que han sido reescritas.**_

Kurayami sonríe a la diosa. — _Tiene razón, corregimos huecos, agregamos más contenido... ¡y la historia es mil veces mejor!_

La diosa sonríe más. — _**Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Iniciemos ya!**_

Kurayami asiente. — _Usted lo ha dicho... aunque aún me pregunto donde está Kurai._

El mencionado aparece al fin, colgando del techo. — _Yo estoy aquí, Megami-sama quería un reflector sobre ella y no tenemos_. — muestra una linterna y una lupa con la que hacía el efecto.

 _ **Oh**_ _ **, bueno, dejemos de lado las deficiencias de producción y vamos con esta historia.**_

 **Renuncia de derechos** : Todo lo mostrado en esta historia tiene su respectivo dueño, solo poseemos las técnicas originales y uno que otro elemento además de los oc, asique por favor no nos demanden

— _**Mmmmm**_ — dioses hablando  
— " _ **Mmmmm**_ "— dioses pensando  
— Mmmmm — zanpakutō hablando  
— " _Mmmmm_ " — zanpakutō pensando  
— _Mmmmm_ — personaje hablando  
— " _Mmmmm_ " — personaje pensando  
— _**Mmmmm**_ — hollow hablando  
— " _ **Mmmmm**_ " — hollow pensando

* * *

 **Prologo**

Siempre se ha dicho que todo viaje inicia con un simple paso... y ninguno es la excepción.

Éste viaje en cuestión, largo y sinuoso, no empieza en el mundo que todos conocemos. Más bien inicia en un recinto oscuro, solitario y lleno de nada. Un sitio entre mundos. Un rincón donde todo converge y donde la historia de este viaje dio inicio, era donde ella vivía.

Una hermosa mujer, de largo cabello oscuro y ojos morados (los cuales eran bellos y siniestros) casi al punto de resultar hipnóticos, vestía con un tradicional Kimono de un tono violeta y estampado con pétalos blancos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recinto del Balance o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Su desayuno está listo, Megami-sama._ — así se llamaba esta mujer, diosa de la oscuridad y el balance, quien se hallaba viendo el mundo de los mortales a través de un amplio espejo.

— _**Dame un momento, Junko-chan**_ _ **.**_

La recién llegada era una bella adolescente, de largo cabello rubio y piel morena clara, poseedora de unos ojos color mostaza claro. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de sirvienta, blanco con negro, que tenía un mandil gris al frente que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Lo más significativo en ella eran sus orejas alargadas, después de todo se trataba de una elfa que servía a la diosa en cuestión.

— _La comida va a terminar fría si se queda mirando el mundo mortal de nuevo, mi señora._

— _**Estúpidos humanos, ¿cómo pueden ser capaces de tratarles así?**_ — la deidad estaba indignada, por lo cual la curiosa elfa se aproximó al espejo para averiguar que estaba poniendo de mal humor a la dama.

— _Megami-sama, ¿por qué está así de furiosa?_ — la rubia cuestionó a su superior que seguía con la mirada fija en la superficie de cristal.

— _**Es por ellos, sólo míralos, están tan solos y desamparados.**_ — la diosa tocó el espejo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza ante la imagen que éste le mostraba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Mundo Humano o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la superficie del cristal se podía ver una especie de escuela, aunque el letrero "Karakura Minashigo-In"(*) no indicaba nada bueno. Dentro de ese lugar podía apreciarse a una de las encargadas, una mujer mayor con canas en el cabello, que no estaba de buen humor al hallarse regañando a un pequeño de 8 años aproximadamente. Su cabello de color negro, junto a unos ojos azul cielo, resaltaba gracias al obligatorio uniforme celeste con la insignia del Hospicio; dicha vestimenta tenía suciedad bastante visible. Detrás de la mujer se encontraba un chico rubio que lloraba sin descanso debido a los golpes que se veían en su húmedo rostro.

— _De acuerdo, Ryūji, sigo esperando que me digas el motivo de tu pelea con Kenta._ — el chico pelinegro miró a la encargada en silencio, frunciendo levemente el ceño, para luego observar al llamado Kenta.

— _Éste tonto empujó a Kumiko, y ni siquiera se disculpó, más bien se rió de ella al verla en el suelo._ — Ryūji señaló a la niña presente.

Era muy joven, de unos 6 años quizá. Su ropa consistía en el mismo uniforme, la diferencia era que ella estaba usando una falda tableada de color negro. Poseía un cabello castaño claro que brillaba bajo el sol pero sus ojos gris oscuro daban a entender que había estado llorando momentos atrás.

— _No digas mentiras, Kenta mencionó que tú empezaste todo._ — Ryūji volvió a ver al rubio, de mala manera, que se escondió de nuevo tras la encargada.

— ¡ _Eso no es verdad! ¡El mentiroso aquí es Kenta! Aniki sólo me defendió de él._ — Kumiko se hizo notar cuando escuchó semejante injusticia hacia su hermano.

— ¡ _Ya estoy harta de ustedes! Ambos se vienen conmigo directo a su castigo_. — la mujer enrojeció de ira y les jaló de las orejas para llevarlos al salón donde serían disciplinados por ella misma. Fue una lástima que no le dirigió una última mirada a Kenta, de haberlo hecho hubiera visto una gran sonrisa llena de crueldad en el rostro del rubio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recinto del Balance o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La diosa gruñó molesta, prometiéndole a esa mujer un cruel castigo apenas estuviera frente a ella. Sus delicados dedos tocaron la imagen de ambos pequeños y la irritación que sentía desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios ante la brillante idea que tuvo en ese preciso momento.

— _Mi señora, ¿puedo saber en que está pensando?_ — la elfa observó a su ama, con una ceja alzada, pues Megami se puso de pie para ir a su ropero y empezó a sacar toda la ropa que estaba colgada en el interior del lujoso mueble.

— _**Junko-chan, en vez de hacer preguntas, ¿podrías ayudarme a escoger el mejor traje que tengo? Deseo dar la impresión de una exitosa mujer, totalmente dispuesta a encontrar su destino en un orfanato.**_ — la diosa se ganó una mirada por parte de la rubia, sin embargo Junko guardó silencio y empezó a buscar lo que la pelinegra había solicitado. Ese era su deber, así lo había prometido 10 años atrás cuando conoció a la mujer de ojos morados.

Ambas se concentraron tanto en la búsqueda del traje adecuado, así como en los planes de Megami, que ninguna volvió a prestarle atención al espejo. De haberlo hecho, habrían notado una grieta formándose en el cielo, de la cual se estaba asomando una sonrisa siniestra.

Ante tal figura se abrió un nuevo mundo que prometía ser muy apetitoso, sobre todo por aquellas presencias que pudo sentir en determinado punto de la ciudad. Sus garras abrieron aún más la grieta en su lucha por entrar y cambiar el destino de muchas personas.

* * *

Se ve a la diosa emocionada, y con la mirada en la pantalla. — ** _¡Qué hermoso! Ya empezó la historia y pronto veré a mis pequeños, que emoción._**

Kurai mira a Kurayami. — _Está muy emocionada._ — y la albina asiente.

— _Sin duda, pero míralo como ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y apuesto a que no es la única ansiosa_. - Kurayami mira a los lectores y les sonríe mientras Kurai los ve y acaba con una gota por como lo observan algunos.

 _Oigan! No fue mi idea acabarlo ahí, no me vean como si fuera cosa mía._

La albina sonríe con burla. — _No los culpes porque sueles hacer eso con tus historias, te conocen bien._

La diosa se mete en la toma ** _. — Vamos, dígannos que tanto les gusta esta historia para que pueda seguir, los reviews siempre ayudan_**

Hasta la próxima  
Atte: Kurayami-chan, una muuuuy feliz Megami-sama y un aún nervioso Kurai  
Pd: que les parecen los ligeros cambios hasta ahora?

* * *

Notas finales

Para facilitar la imaginación aquí están los aspectos de nuestros protagonistas, a futuro claro está y algunas traducciones no mencionadas en el capítulo

Junko: Kahlua Shuzen / Rosario+Vampire  
Megami: Sango Shizuku / Kampfer.  
Kumiko: Xia Yun Fan / Full Metal Panic!  
Ryūji: Luka Croszeria / Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru  
(*) Karakura Minashigo-In = Orfanato Karakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Se encienden las luces tenues mientras una bella diosa sonríe a los espectadores.

— _ **Hola, mis lindos mortales, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y sobre todo ansiosos por saber más de las aventuras de mis niños. ¿No es así? Pues no deben esperar más, ¿verdad, Kurayami-chan?**_ — la diosa se le queda viendo a su invitada, sentada en el sillón a un lado de ella, dentro de aquella gran biblioteca sumida en las sombras.

— Claro, Megami-sama, ¿pero por qué estamos en su casa? — preguntó la joven de cabello claro, mirando a la diosa en su amplio sillón.

— **_Son las aventuras de mis hijos, es obvio que debe ser en mi casa donde ellos vieron sus primeros días. ¡Ah! Que días aquellos, tan hermosos_**. — la diosa sacó un álbum de fotos que pareció salir de la nada.

— Hey, Kura-chan, ¿tú sabes en qué momento llegamos? Sólo recuerdo que fui por algo de beber. — inició Kurai en escena con una pequeña bandeja donde traía unas bebidas.

— No tengo la menor idea, debió ser Megami-sama. — ambos miran a la diosa quien sólo sonríe mientras abraza una foto.

— _**Aw, mis bebés en disfraz de noche de brujas: una lobita y un zorrito, que hermosos** _~ — una gran gota aparece en la nuca de los autores al verla de ese modo.

— Mejor ve con los reviews antes de que esto se ponga más raro. — susurra Kurayami a Kurai, quien asiente a sus palabras haciendo que la diosa reaccione.

— _ **¡Oh, los reviews! Esperaba más, ¿por qué son así? ¡Quiero cientos de reviews por capítulo!**_ — la gota de Kurai y Kurayami se vuelve más grande.

 **Antenesis** : — ¿Eh? – mira a Kurayami quien sólo niega.  
 **M** : Que bien que te gustó el capítulo.  
 **Akuma no Ryu:** — Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo. — mira a Kurayami que continúa. — Y aún no has visto todos los cambios que le hicimos.  
 **Don Obvion** : — Bueno, es copiar y pegar hasta cierto punto, se les hizo edición y reescritura. — Kurayami lo abraza por la espalda. — Y eso no es tan fácil como sólo copiar y pegar, créeme.

— ** _Bueno como eso quedo vamos con el capítulo y recuerden los revie_ ws** — menciona la diosa con una sonrisa mirando a los lectores

 **Renuncia de derechos** : Todo lo mostrado en esta historia tiene su respectivo dueño, solo poseemos las técnicas originales y uno que otro elemento además de los oc, asique por favor no nos demanden

— _**Mmmmm**_ — dioses hablando  
— " _ **Mmmmm**_ "— dioses pensando  
— Mmmmm — zanpakutō hablando  
— " _Mmmmm_ " — zanpakutō pensando  
— _Mmmmm_ — personaje hablando  
— " _Mmmmm_ " — personaje pensando  
— _**Mmmmm**_ — hollow hablando  
— " _ **Mmmmm**_ " — hollow pensando

* * *

Guardianes 2.0  
Arco 1

 **Capítulo I: Familia**

La ciudad estaba como en cualquier otro miércoles: el tránsito de siempre, las personas gritándose frustradas por estar atrapadas en sus autos en las calles y los peatones deseando que el fin de semana llegase lo más pronto posible.

Sí, todo era caos y más caos en la ciudad, pero en cualquier metrópoli moderna que comenzaba a estar saturada de autos solía ser la misma escena. Por eso mismo las personas estaban ya muy acostumbradas a eso, aunque lo que llamaba la atención en esos momentos no eran los insultos que se lanzaban aquel transportista y el taxista que recién habían chocado.

Lo que llamaba la atención de la gente era el lujoso auto que se desplazaba por la calle; largo y negro, los costados del mismo estaban tapizados de ese color dorado que llamaba la atención de los transeúntes y demás conductores sobre él. Después de todo, los autos de la marca Rolls Royce rara vez tenían dos tonos pero sin duda ese auto era la excepción. Sus neumáticos eran de cara blanca con las tapas en un color plateado muy brillante.

Se detuvo en la señal de alto y quienes eran atentos podían ver grabado en la parte frontal del vehículo, justo debajo del logotipo de la marca, un símbolo muy singular pues era el kanji de la oscuridad. Tan pronto se detuvo frente a ese semáforo, éste cambió a la luz verde y el auto continuó avanzando entre el tránsito favorecido por todas las luces que se colocaban en los semáforos como si desearan que avanzase lo más pronto posible.

Al volante iba una hermosa joven de piel morena oscura que parecía estar usando una especie de uniforme: una gabardina gris ajustada que resaltaba su físico envidiable por cualquier mujer, el traje estaba repleto de brillantes botones de color dorado que estaban distribuidos en dos filas, una a cada costado de su pecho mientras el último botón cerraba ese cuello alto sobre el de ella ceñido de manera gentil. El tono de su cabello era por completo rubio y colgaba suavemente en un par de mechones en los costados de su rostro atrayendo miradas a su persona.

— _**Eres toda una experta en conducir, Junko-chan, ¿acaso conduces a mis espaldas?**_ — expresó la dulce voz de su hermosa pasajera, al tiempo que la aludida miraba por el retrovisor a esa bella mujer que sonreía por esa pequeña broma.

— _Gracias por decir eso, mi señora pero no es así; esta es la primera vez que conduzco._ — mencionó la chica del volante, delatada ahora como la sirvienta de aquella singular deidad femenina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En esos momentos la mujer encargada de cuidar a los pequeños murmuraba cosas ininteligibles que hacían referencia a ciertos niños molestos que se escapaban de nuevo del castigo. Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de esos dos pequeños que escondidos en un almacén de intendencia la veían alejándose a la distancia desde la puerta entreabierta.

— _Te va a castigar por ayudarme._ — decía la pequeña niña de coletas al niño mayor que vigilaba a la mujer.

Sí, ella había castigado a la pequeña y él fue quien la saco del castigo mediante un pequeño truco basado en un engaño y unos gritos que alejaron a la mujer permitiéndole sacar a la niña.

Volteando su rostro miró sus ojos grandes llenos de cierta preocupación por él, a la vez que un ligero recuerdo atacaba su mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Tres años antes. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba en el sitio, de unos 6 años, y jugaba con sus amigos en el patio cuando vieron a una mujer de servicios infantiles llegar con alguien. El balón con el que jugaban cayó cerca de esa señora atemorizante, y fue él quien corrió para buscarlo. Tan pronto llegó, el balón estaba en el aire atrapado entre las manitas de una pequeña y dulce niña de ojos tristes y asustadizos. Le regresó la pelota, mirándole con timidez y en silencio. El pequeño pelinegro tomó la pelota y se alejó para regresar con los demás.

Se perdió en sus juegos con sus amigos cuando otra mujer llegó, era una señora algo agresiva e irritable que estaba delante de él para llevárselo con algo de molestia. Esa mujer había deseado tanto ser maestra y le gustaba cuidar de niños, pero parecía tener alguna clase de pleito personal con el niño en cuestión y él no había hecho nada malo. Bueno, nada que no fuera decirle 'señorita limón'. Quizás ese sobrenombre era la razón de su enojo.

Al final el pequeño Ryūji acabó en la oficina del entonces director, un hombre de edad quizá de unos 40 años. Era alto y estaba un poco calvo como lo denotaban las pronunciadas entradas en su frente. Usaba el atuendo de servidor público: una sencilla camisa blanca de manga larga, cerrada hasta el cuello con esa corbata en color negro, lisa y sobria como su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa serena mientras sus experimentados ojos negros se escondían detrás de anteojos con marco ancho. Miraba al pequeño con calma mientras él sudaba a mares, rezando porque no supieran el asunto de la rana escondida en el escritorio de la mujer que le llevó. Aquel hombre se recargó en el asiento de su escritorio, pasando de un aire muy serio a una sonrisa gentil y amigable que dio un poco de alivio a Ryūji, de ser la rana no se habría puesto así.

— _Bien, pequeño Ryūji, tengo un trabajo para ti. Verás, eres muy listo y algo travieso, así que te asignaré una "hermanita" para que aprendas a ser responsable. Cuídala y enséñale este sitio para que se acostumbre._ — el hombre abrió la puerta y la pequeña de coletas apareció, de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y el niño se rascó la mejilla. Ryūji extendió una mano buscando saludarla pero ella sólo le miró con tristeza y no dijo nada mientras la estrechaba.

— _Oye, ¿por qué no me dices cómo te llamas?_ — preguntó con duda el joven niño, rascándose una mejilla y sin saber que hacer o decirle a esa pequeña, quien seguía callada sin abrir la boca y mirándole con esos ojos asustadizos.

— _Ella no habla mucho, y creo que está asustada. Anda, diviértete con ella y hazla sentir bien. Por cierto, se llama Kumiko._ — El director los empujó hacia afuera del sitio, el pelinegro le miró con duda y suspiró resignado antes de alejarse caminando por el pasillo con la pequeña detrás de él.

— _¿Está seguro de esto?_ — preguntó la mujer, la secretaria del hombre no estaba muy convencida de eso al asomarse por la puerta y ver a los pequeños alejándose de la oficina sin decirse muchas cosas entre ellos.

— _Claro que sí, Ryūji tiene madera de hermano, y ella necesita alguien que la haga sentir segura para abrirse. Harán buena pareja._ — el sonriente hombre volvió a su asiento en el interior de su oficina sin saber que había puesto en marcha algo grande.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Presente. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryūji negó con una sonrisa a las palabras de la niña que le miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza y cariño. El vínculo entre ellos había nacido despacio y con algo de sufrimiento, pero una vez que se forjó nunca se rompió. De hecho, se volvía más sólido con cada día hasta el momento en que ella finalmente le habló. Ahora fue el momento de que Kumiko tuviese un destello del pasado volviendo a aquel día en que dijo algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Tres años antes. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado más de un mes andando de un lado a otro con Ryūji, siempre escondiéndose en su espalda cuando alguien le hablaba o saludaba; sentía miedo y no lo ocultaba, por eso mismo se escondía detrás del pelinegro que siempre gimoteaba por el silencio ajeno. Para un niño pasar días atado a alguien que no dice ni pío es una tortura y Ryūji se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer eso, aunque tenía que admitir que ella era dulce, siempre extendiéndole algún dulce o servilleta para que se limpiara. No sabía como, pero de algún modo la silenciosa niña le caía bien.

— _¿Aún andas con ese chicle pegado? Ya déjala, Ryūji._ — en ése momento el que fuera su amigo Kenta apareció molesto por la presencia de la niña que se escondía en su espalda.

— _Déjala en paz, Kenta, ella no te hizo nada._ — la defendió, ganándose una mirada de la niña que sólo le veía con duda al no entender que la protegiese.

— _Es una tonta, y tú también por andar pegado a ella._ — el niño rubio sacó su lengua antes de lanzarle una bola de tierra a Ryūji, la cual le dio de lleno en la cara, y en ese punto su amistad se quebró sin esperanza de volver a unirse.

Kenta huyó como siempre que molestaba a alguien, en tanto Ryūji permanecía de cuclillas tratando de limpiarse la cara. Vio entre la tierra la mano de Kumiko extendiéndole una servilleta que, como siempre, no tenía idea de dónde sacó.

— _Toma… Aniki._ — murmuró ella, los ojos de Ryūji la miraron con asombro, por primera vez en poco más de un mes la oía hablar y decirle algo. Aniki, eso significaba hermano y por alguna razón le hizo sonreír. Era huérfano, al igual que ella, pero al parecer eso no significaba que no podría tener familia.

— _Gracias, Imōto._ — la pequeña sonrió y ese día se decidió, ellos serían familia ahora y para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Presente. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los niños dejaron el pasado atrás cuando la puerta de la pequeña bodega se abrió de par en par, dejando ver delante de ellos a la amargada mujer que con una mueca de fastidio y un ceño fruncido les miraba fijamente.

— _Sabía que tú estabas en esto._ — murmuró ella antes de tomar al niño de la oreja y jalar con fuerza, los pies de Ryūji se alzaron del suelo casi hasta caminar de puntitas mientras ella lo jalaba con calma.

— _¡Ahh, eso duele! ¡Oiga, suélteme! ¡No maltrate la mercancía si no la compra! ¡Ahh!_ — se quejaba cómicamente el niño mientras su hermana menor avanzaba detrás de ellos y la mujer seguía refunfuñando cosas sobre niños traviesos que eran muy mala influencia para las niñas menores algo consentidas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Oficina de la directora. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La nueva directora de la institución atendía a su visita, pues atrás habían quedado esos días en los que era sólo la secretaría del viento director quien al fin se retiró dejando a su secretaria a cargo de ese sitio. Ella no estaba segura de quien era esa mujer, sólo sabía que era imponente además de elegante, con una piel clara adornada por un rostro hermoso digno de una obra de arte. Tenía un físico envidiable por cualquier mujer, en especial ella, usaba lo que sin duda era el vestido más fino que hubiera visto de una tela muy suave a la vista, seguramente seda, de color negro en un sola pieza llegando hasta bajar un poco de sus rodillas.

Sus piernas enfundada en esas medias color piel abrazaban las mismas que tenía cruzadas dejando ver esos zapatos negros de tacón mediano, brillantes y finos. Arriba, el vestido abrazaba sus pechos de buen tamaño y forma antes de que el cuello en "o" del vestido dejara ver su cuello cubierto por un elegante collar de perlas y eslabones de oro que hacían una mezcla perfecta. Su vestido estaba a la moda europea, pues no tenía mangas dejando ver sus hombros y brazos cubiertos por esos largos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos.

Su hermoso y largo cabello de color morado oscuro llegaba hasta la base de su espalda, dejando que un par de mechones colgasen desde su frente dejando ver esas puntas un tanto violetas. Usaba un gran sombrero redondo de ala ancha que cubría una parte de su rostro, acompañado por una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda alguna, era una mujer bella además de imponente.

Para completar el cuadro era escoltada por una rara y callada rubia, la misma que condujo su lujoso auto hasta la entrada de la institución.

Momentos atrás, ella bajó del mismo mostrando esa ropa formal, gabardina gris repleta de botones color oro, usaba un pantalón del mismo color. Sus piernas enfundadas en unas botas negras lustradas, casi como para que brillaran, llegando hasta sus rodillas. La gorra ya no estaba en su cabeza sino en su mano dejando ver ese cabello peinado en ese moño.

— _Entonces, Megami-san, aquí dice que desea adoptar más de un niño, ¿eso es cierto?_ — preguntó la mujer, a la vez que le miró directo a los ojos, y sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante la encantadora sonrisa

de la diosa.

— _**Desde luego, así mis hijos no se sentirán solos.**_ — esa era una respuesta calmada, serena y bien pensada.

— _Ya veo, y dígame porque desea adoptar. ¿Algún problema personal que le impida ser madre?_ — Junko escuchó esas palabras y abrió sus ojos ligeramente mientras la diosa tomaba un aire silencioso y algo melancólico. Megami estaba muy callada, muchas veces había intentado ser madre pero nunca se pudo lograr.

— _**Verá, mi marido y yo tenemos cierto... problema de compatibilidad sanguínea. No podemos tener hijos por más que lo intentemos y, bueno, eso es lo que más deseamos.**_ — no estaba mintiendo, y sus ojos llorosos daban fe de ello. Su esposo, otra deidad que por su trabajo no acudió, no sólo era importante sino que también era demasiado diferente de ella; tanto que el tener descendencia de manera tradicional para ellos. La directora decidió no presionar más ese punto y, poniéndose de pie, le sonrió a la mujer.

— _Usted es una candidata ideal junto con su marido, sígame para que pueda conocer a mis niños y ver si alguno de ellos cumple con sus expectativas._ — la directora salió de la oficina seguida de las dos mujeres que avanzaban; con la elfa a espaldas de la diosa guardando su distancia, respetuosa como siempre.

Caminaban por los pasillos cuando Junko se detuvo ligeramente ante ese sonido. Si bien sus oídos estaban algo disimulados, no dejaban de ser orejas algo puntiagudas y sobre todo sensibles al más mínimo ruido, justo como el que llegaba a ellas en ese momento. Algo estaba sonando a la distancia por el corredor, siendo cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Sin duda alguien se aproximaba corriendo a toda prisa.

De pronto su panorama se aclaró y delante de ella las figuras de dos pequeños corriendo se volvieron visibles.

— _"Son ellos."_ — pensó para sí misma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Calles de Karakura. Tres años y medio antes. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban en la ciudad, las televisoras no se callaban y las noticias no dejaban de dar información sobre el violento accidente en ese extremo de la ciudad. A su lado, Megami tenía un rostro de sufrimiento ante el panorama de tantas vidas perdidas.

Frente a ellas, el inmenso cuerpo de un ser oscuro enmascarado se disolvía en el aire tras romperse su máscara de nariz alargada. De algún modo uno de los temidos seres espirituales, también llamados gillian, encontró una fisura entre dimensiones y se coló al reino tan desprovisto de buenas defensas. El caos, la muerte y la agonía que sembró fueron inmensos hasta que la pelimorada en persona se apareció para terminar con todo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho por desgracia.

Más de 10 edificios departamentales fueron destruidos y las personas murieron en ellos. Se hablaba de cuanto menos 1000 muertos, una cifra bastante escandalosa para esa época.

Por eso se atribuyó todo a un accidente industrial de la compañía de gas, dato que la diosa no buscó desmentir. Después de todo era mejor pensar eso a que hay seres inmensos que los pueden atacar cuando quieran.

La diosa y su acompañante recorrieron los escombros sin ser percibidas por los mortales y sus equipos de rescate que no paraban de retirar cuerpos hasta que un quejido llamó la atención de todos. A la distancia, Megami notó como sacaban el cuerpo herido de un niño pequeño. Ése niño no era otro más que Ryūji, quien fue llevado de emergencia a un hospital, a los pocos minutos la pequeña niña era liberada de las ruinas de una floristería, negocio de sus padres seguramente. Era tan pequeña que el haber sobrevivido resultó ser un milagro, de esa fatídica noche sólo ellos sobrevivieron.

— _**Recuérdalos, Junko-chan, te prometo que siempre los vigilaré.**_ — menciono la diosa mientras un oscuro portal se abría para ellas anunciando la hora de volver a su reino.

— _Los recordaré, mi señora, pero no se culpe. Eso sólo se escapó y destruyó la ciudad sin pensarlo._ — mencionó la elfa mientras se colaba dentro del portal con su ama que sólo negó a sus palabras.

— _**Lo dudo, algo lo atrajo aunque no sé que pudo haber sido.**_ — reiteró la diosa antes de que el portal oscuro se cerrase llevándolas de regreso a su hogar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. Presente. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La pequeña Kumiko pasó al lado de Junko quien la vio pasar a toda velocidad y ella pronto cayó al suelo con fuerza; había sido golpeada por el niño que, volteando para ver que no eran seguidos, se estampó contra la morena rubia.

— _Aniki, ten cuidado, golpeaste a la señorita… ¿qué haces?_ — preguntó con inocencia la niña de coletas, ladeando un poco su cabeza al ver a la rubia en el suelo con su gorra lejos de ella. Su cabello, ahora suelto por el golpe, estaba regado en el suelo y sus pechos de buen tamaño siendo usados como colchón por el ruborizado Ryūji que se levantó algo asustado.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios, tocando su rostro con amabilidad al tiempo que sonreía y él solo se pudo poner mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba ante la dulzura de la elfa que sonreía con suavidad.

— _Yo… yo… sí, lo siento mucho._ — y, como un resorte, el pelinegro se incorporó antes de tomar de la mano a la elfa que, levantándose, sacudía su ropa notando disimuladamente como el niño no dejaba de ver sus pechos rebotando.

— " _Creo que ya sé que le va a gustar cuando crezca._ " — se rió sola ante la duda del niño, justo cuando Kumiko jalaba su pantalón.

— _Aquí tiene, señorita._ — y le entregó su gorra, habrían permanecido más tiempo con ella pero los gritos de enojo de la mujer les hicieron reaccionar.

— _Ya descubrió que nos escapamos, corre, Kumiko; nos vemos, señorita._ — Ryūji tomó de la mano a su hermana antes de salir corriendo.

— _Nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen._ — murmuró para ella misma antes de ir en busca de su señora que iba junto a la directora.

Su antecesor se retiró no hacía mucho tiempo y por eso ella se estaba basando en las recomendaciones del personal para con los niños, después de todo ellos los conocían mucho mejor que ella misma.

— _Este pequeño se llama Kenta, es muy respetuoso y amable._ — dijo la directora cuando presentó al niño con la diosa.

Oh, sí que lo conocía y muy bien, sobre todo por sus travesuras relacionadas con Kumiko. Un pequeño asunto llamó la atención de la directora que, disculpándose, se alejó a atender a una de las maestras, la misma mujer de los castigos que por su expresión facial parecía furiosa.

— _**Kenta, ¿cierto? Seguro que no te gusta molestar a dulces niñas de coletas y provocar a sus hermanos, ¿o sí?**_ – el tono oscuro y siniestro de la mujer hicieron que un terror inexplicable corriera por la espalda del niño que, más rápido que un rayo, corría por su vida alejándose de ella. Algo le decía que no debía estar cerca si quería seguir vivito y coleando.

— _Discúlpeme, Megami-san, tenemos un problema, ¿puede venir a mi oficina?_ — preguntó la mujer mientras Junko finalmente aparecía con una sonrisa que sólo indicaba haber conocido a los pequeños quienes le agradaron mucho.

Eso la diosa lo sabía con mirarla un segundo.

Megami y su escolta siguieron a la mujer de regreso a su oficina donde los atrapados niños estaban ahí, sentados en sus sillas cuando la diosa y la peliblanca entraron. De inmediato Kumiko sonrió saludando a Junko quien devolvió el saludo feliz, aunque Ryūji se avergonzó un poco desviando la mirada, algo que llamó la atención de la diosa que solo le miraba sonriendo. La directora y cuidadora entraron a la oficina mientras las visitantes se quedaban en la sala de espera con los pequeños.

— _¿Usted vino a adoptar a alguien?_ — preguntó Kumiko sin reparo alguno a la diosa que esbozó una dulce sonrisa por la inocencia de la niña, sin mencionar lo directa que fue.

— _**Así es, princesa, quizá adopte un niño.**_ — y miró a Ryūji quien sólo alzó una ceja por causa de las palabras ajenas.

— _Por favor no adopte a Aniki, no quiero quedarme solita._ — la castaña se pegó a Ryūji quien sólo se dejó abrazar por ella mientras veía a la diosa.

— _Parece buena persona, pero no quiero dejarla así que mejor váyase a adoptar a otro._ — esa voz no era para nada amistosa, estaba algo dudoso de las intenciones de la mujer y, lo más importante, no deseaba dejar a Kumiko en el orfanato.

— _**Ah, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida sólo para cuidarla a ella?**_ — preguntó la deidad mientras Ryūji asentía a sus palabras, ella sabía bien que diría eso y su sonrisa creció más para desconfianza del pelinegro.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la flamante directora salía de ahí con cara de pocos amigos mirando a los niños, de seguro la empleada le envenenó con respecto a ellos; su sonrisa triunfal indicaba que el castigo ahora iba a ser enorme y quizá doloroso.

— _**Ya me decidí, señorita directora, quiero adoptarlos a ellos dos.**_ — fue que todo detonó con fuerza, los ojos de Kumiko se abrieron enormes llenos de una gran ilusión, los de Ryūji se entrecerraron mientras los de la directora miraban a la diosa con incredulidad y cierta mujer decidía hacerse notar con fuerza.

— _¿¡Qué!? Pero si ellos son los niños más problemáticos de aquí, mejor elija a algún otro_. — habló la gruñona maestra, lanzando una mirada de desdén al mayor de los huérfanos.

— _**Disculpe, pero yo sé de qué hablo. Y si no fuera porque no lo creo, juraría que usted tiene algo personal en contra de ellos.**_ — expresó Megami con una voz oscura y tétrica que hizo correr un escalofrío a la mujer que de pronto sintió su vida en riesgo y sus rodillas que no dejaban de temblar daban fe de eso.

Kumiko sólo podía mirar con ilusión y cierta felicidad a la hermosa mujer del elegante vestido que miraba a los dos pequeños, no era común que alguien adoptase a dos niños de golpe y menos a unos que se suponían problemáticos como ellos.

— _**Bueno, si desea acogerlos eso se puede arreglar.**_ — atendió al fin la directora, esta iba a ser su primera adopción y por lo tanto el librarse de los pequeños traviesos sería un gran honor y una estrella dorada en su administración, por lo cual ya pensándolo mejor no era tan malo como supuso en primer término.

— _¿Qué planea usted?_ — preguntó desconfiado el niño de cabellos oscuros, mirando fijamente a la diosa a la vez que todas las mujeres presentes clavaban sus ojos en él; aunque de todas ellas sólo Megami parecía estar viéndolo rodeada de un aura extrañamente oscura espeluznante y algo… ¿confortable?

— _**Disculpa, pero lo que yo deseo es ser madre y sé que ustedes son los correctos.**_ — Mencionó la diosa mientras la ceja de Ryūji solo se alzaba otro poco ante su respuesta.

— _Sí, y yo puedo volar como Superman. Ya, en serio, ¿esta es una broma rara o solamente quiere un par de huérfanos para hacer quien sabe que con ellos?_ — ninguna de las mujeres, ni siquiera Kumiko, pareció creer sus palabras, él de verdad rechazaba el ser adoptado y eso sí que fue inesperado.

Megami los había vigilado por mucho tiempo en compañía de Junko en su estudio, y visto muchas veces los desplantes o abusos psicológicos de los cuales ellos habían sido objeto por parte de la molesta mujer que parecía volcar sus presiones en ambos por eso mismo la desconfianza de Ryūji no era nada que no esperase. Suspiró con calma, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del niño que, contra todo pronóstico, le sostenía la mirada; eso indicaba un espíritu fuerte y decidido, vaya que ese rasgo le agradaba y mucho.

— _**¿Sabes? He vivido mucho tiempo deseando tener hijos, pero no he podido y sé que no debes haber tenido una vida fácil aquí con cierta gente que no parece apreciarte.**_ — esas palabras fueron muy discretas y directas, la mujer siempre molesta dio un paso hacia atrás como si buscase por donde huir, era como si esa extraña mujer de aura perturbadora supiera algo sobre su manera de juzgar a los pequeños. — _**Mira, sé que no es fácil confiar en la gente pero si me das la oportunidad me encantara ser tu mamá... y sé que me ganaré todo tu amor, ¿qué dices?**_ — una voz tan dulce junto a una honestidad tan clara, esa mujer sí que sabía conmover a la gente y era muy extraño.

Ryūji era famoso por no confiar en extraños así como así y de pronto sus ojos siempre serios, al borde casi del enojo, parecieron suavizarse antes de desviar la mirada y suspirar resignado. Le daría una oportunidad, fue tan raro como esas palabras no sólo alegraron a la diosa sino a él también, ¿acaso estaba buscando una nueva familia? Era algo que no sabía y que algún día entendería, estaba seguro de eso, aunque quizá más pronto de lo que esperaba.

— _Bien, en vista de que ellos parecen querer esto podemos llenar los papeles, hay algunos trámites que realizar. Así que puede volver por ellos a las 7:30 de esta tarde._ — anunció la directora, sabiendo que con la papelería ya adelantada y los obvios contactos de su esposo, quien parecía conocer a todo mundo, el papeleo tomaría un suspiro en completarse.

— _**Perfecto, entonces esta noche mis pequeños cenarán en casa.**_ — de nuevo les sonrió amorosa mientras Kumiko casi saltaba de la alegría y Ryūji sonrió por la felicidad de su hermana menor.

— _Bien, niños, empaquen lo que deseen llevarse y despídanse de sus amiguitos que esta tarde se van con su nueva madre._ — dijo la directora mientras la feliz Kumiko salía a toda prisa de la oficina diciendo hasta luego a su nueva madre, aunque Ryūji no compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

— _Está bien, espero que no llegue tarde porque odio la impuntualidad._ — ahí Ryūji miró a la diosa sonriente que asintió a sus palabras, él salió de ahí despacio lanzando una mirada a Junko quien sonriéndole le hizo sonrojar.

— _Ryūji-chan es demasiado serio a pesar de ser tan pequeño._ — se rió la diosa mientras procedía a rellenar la información requerida por la directora de la institución.

La tarde parecía moverse con una lentitud brutal y, en su antiguo dormitorio, Ryūji vio su maleta a medio empacar, lo único que tenía era un par de pantalones y unas camisas que pertenecían al uniforme de ese sitio que tanto llegó a detestar. Bueno, al menos ya no estaría confinado a ese sitio, ni obligado a usar esos uniformes. Miró nuevamente su maleta y suspirando la cerró mientras avanzaba a la salida.

— _¿Ya te vas, y ni adiós dices? Espero que ese chicle no haga que la mujer se arrepienta de adoptarlos._ — de nuevo Kenta apareció en escena, mascullando un insulto a la pequeña Kumiko y Ryūji decidió ignorarle haciéndole enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Alguna vez había sido su amigo, su mejor amigo, y se habían alejado tanto; quizá la influencia de Kumiko tuvo que ver porque si mal no recordaba él llegó a ser tan molesto y abusivo como Kenta, pero esos días habían quedado tan atrás. No tardó en llegar al ala de niñas donde se topó con una saltarina Kumiko, sus coletas se movían en el aire mientras saltaba emocionada en su cama gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía mamá y que tendría una familia. Vaya que la felicidad en ella era en verdad desbordante.

— _Aniki, ¿por qué no sonríes? ¿Estás enfermo?_ — preguntó la castaña mientras el aludido sólo negó a sus palabras.

— _No, es solo que no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento._ — tenía la idea que algo malo iba a pasar, aunque todavía no sabía que podría ser.

— _¿Crees que nos vaya a querer separar? Sí es así, no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo._ — la pequeña perdió toda su felicidad de golpe, quedándose de pie sobre la cama mirando a Ryūji con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

— _No, ella no nos va a separar, estoy seguro. Además, si lo intentara no la dejaría, te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, ¿no? Y eso haré, siempre voy a cuidarte pase lo que pase._ — sonrió e hinchó un poco el pecho como si de un superhéroe de historieta se tratase y la sonrisa de Kumiko volvió a su rostro.

— _Sí, Aniki, vamos a estar juntos siempre._ — sin pensarlo ella saltó sobre el pobre Ryūji.

— _No, espera Kumi, no hagas eso… ¡Ah!_ — gracias al sorpresivo salto de la pequeña castaña, ambos acabaron en el suelo gimoteando de dolor, habían caído con fuerza una sobre el otro y Ryūji se llevó la peor parte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Calles de Karakura. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _**Uh, esto de andar de compras sí que es duro.**_ — mencionaba la diosa oscura en otro punto de la ciudad, a su lado su eterna asistente y dama de compañía asentía mientras lanzaba una mirada al lujoso auto que usaban repleto de bolsas de ropa y juguetes para los niños. Estaba más que claro que se sentía muy emocionada.

Justamente estaban ahora en ese café bebiendo una taza de té mientras devoraban un poco de pastel de fresa, el favorito de la diosa que lamía la cuchara viendo seria a Junko quien le devolvió la mirada sintiéndose algo incómoda hasta que se animó a preguntar qué ocurría.

— _**Junko-chan, eres una elfa oscura y las dos lo sabemos; así como también sabemos lo que las mujeres de tu raza suelen tener de rasgo más distintivo.**_ — un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la joven rubia mientras asentía a las palabras de la diosa, algo le decía que en algún momento ella tocaría ese tema aunque no esperó que fuera tan pronto. — _**Sé que por su naturaleza mi marido te inspira respeto y terror, sobre todo terror y por eso tu pequeño rasgo no ha aflorado con él pero Ryūji es otro cantar; te agradecería que esperes a que mi pequeño crezca un poco antes de que te dejes llevar y acabes violándolo.**_ — la diosa dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras el sonrojo inundaba el rostro de su amiga y casi podía jurar estaba echando humo de las orejas de lo roja que se había puesto.

— _¿¡Pero qué cosas me dice, señora!? Yo jamás lo violaría, en todo caso lo seduciría y me entregaría a él sin dudar… Ehhhh, olvídelo, yo nunca dije eso._ — su rostro se puso mucho más rojo mientras bebía su té y la diosa con ojos bien abiertos sólo reaccionó de una manera.

— _**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JUNKO-CHAN, ERES TODA UNA PERVERTIDA.**_ — Megami se partía de la risa a sus expensas mientras la elfa sentía deseos de desaparecer en la nada o ser tragada por la tierra.

— _Mi señora, no se burle por favor._ — suplicó muerta de la pena al tiempo que Megami se limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos por tanto reírse a costa de la menor.

— _**Lo siento, es que es tan gracioso. Bueno, ¿entonces cuento con tu palabra de que no abusarás de mi hijo? Ah, y por favor no perviertas a Kumiko con esos libritos tuyos, ¿eh?**_ — de nuevo la diosa sonrió con diversión mientras la elfa se hundía en su asiento muerta de la pena.

— _Sí, claro, con su colección bastará para eso._ — susurró para sí misma, sabiendo que por la risa la diosa no la escucharía en lo más mínimo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Lugar desconocido. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de ahí, en algún punto despoblado algo más estaba ocurriendo, una figura enmascarada en las ruinas oscuras merodeaba a la espera de su blanco. Emergió de una fisura en el firmamento y desde ese momento había estado esperando. Era extraño, esa sensación que le atrajo se desvaneció de pronto y ahora parecía no haber rastros de ella por ningún lado. Sí, era tan raro pero no era tonto, sabía que no se había equivocado.

— _**"Hm, sé que está por algún lado. Solamente debo encontrarlo y ya me harté de esperarlo así que iré a buscarlo yo mismo."**_ — pensó para sí la extraña figura mientras contemplaba como el sol parecía caer a la distancia, pronto anochecería y podría buscar su presa en el último sitio donde le sintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Calles de Karakura. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _¿En qué piensa mi señora?_ — preguntó Junko en el café, donde de pronto la diosa se había quedado demasiado callada, como si recordase algún hecho del pasado.

— _**Sólo pensaba, Junko-chan, recordé aquel gillian.**_ — mencionó la diosa al tiempo que la joven elfa le miraba con un gesto de preocupación

— _Mi señora, no fue su culpa, ya no debería atormentarse con eso_. — sus palabras eran de aliento pero la diosa no pensaba en eso.

— _**No es eso, Junko-chan, hablé con mi marido aquel día y tanto él como yo estamos de acuerdo en que no debió pasar. Los gillian por naturaleza son torpes y hasta calmados, no atacan a menos que encuentren algo que les parezca apetitoso. Más de uno se ha colado a este mundo sin causar algún daño y que sólo ese atacara es tan raro, me hace pensar que quizá algo más lo atrajo a este mundo y no sólo la curiosidad.**_ — la idea de la diosa dejo callada a la rubia mientras las dos bebían un poco del té procesando sus palabras.

Estaban calmadas meditando eso, el sol se había puesto al fin y las estrellas ya aparecían en el cielo cuando los ojos de Megami se abrieron como platos.

— _**¿¡Pero qué!? No puede ser, ¡Junko!**_ — gritó la diosa poniéndose de pie al tiempo que la elfa le vio fijamente y el enorme estallido resonó a la distancia.

— _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un accidente?_ — interrogó la elfa, pero la mirada dura y seria de la diosa indicaba que de hecho no era uno. Podría decirse que fue algo mucho peor.

— _**Junko-chan, ve y busca a mis niños, yo iré a casa por Nikko.**_ — los ojos de la elfa se abrieron como platos, la diosa nunca le usaba y si de verdad la iba a traer entonces se trataba de algo bastante serio, más de lo que ellas pudieron prevenir que pasaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Karakura Minashigo-In. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En esos momentos el caos era todo lo que podía escucharse en aquel hospicio, el fuego había aparecido tras la poderosa explosión. A espaldas del lugar se suponía que estaban construyendo una gasolinera contra todas las leyes de desarrollo urbano; pero como siempre, los sobornos ayudaban mucho en esos casos, sólo por eso habían conseguido el permiso pero ahora con la brutal explosión quedaba claro que fue un completo error.

En el sitio, los niños ya gritaban corriendo por sus vidas mientras las encargadas del orfanato les guiaban a la salida a toda prisa antes de que las flamas candentes comenzaran a expandirse por los tejados de los edificios. Pronto el fuego abrazador ya envolvía un par de dormitorios y los gritos seguían resonando al tiempo que todos los pequeños corrían en tropel a excepción de uno.

— _¡Ryūji, vuelve aquí!_ — gritó la directora de la institución mientras el pelinegro corría por aquel pasillo donde el calor comenzaba a volverse sofocante.

— _¡No puedo, tengo que ir por Kumiko!_ — fue la respuesta del niño al correr por el pasillo justo cuando una viga en llamas se desplomó, cerrándole el camino de regreso.

— _¡RYŪJI!_ — la mujer volvió a gritar antes de que el fuego envolviera el pasillo, estaba más que claro el hecho de que el pelinegro no iba a regresar y menos no por esa ruta.

El joven corría entre las flamas en una sola dirección, como pudo eludió el fuego y los fragmentos que comenzaban a caer del techo al tiempo que veía delante de él su blanco. No lo pensó ni un segundo cuando empujó la puerta que cedió ante el calor y que ya había roto la madera envolviéndola en llamas.

— _¡Kumi-chan!_ — expresó Ryūji con fuerza mientras sus ojos recorrían el sitio en busca de su hermana menor, no parecía estar presente por ningún lado cuando las flamas ardieron con rudeza. Una de las ventanas al fondo estalló violentamente al calentarse tanto el cristal del vidrio y Ryūji se adentró en el sitio, con el sudor corriendo por su frente mientras el rugir del fuego aturdía sus oídos.

— _¡Ryūji-nii!_ — al fin la pequeña niña de coletas, quien con el rostro sucio por el humo, apareció desde debajo de una cama, corrió a toda prisa a los brazos del niño mayor que miraba hacia la salida en llamas, por ahí no iba a poder salir nadie y mucho menos con esas llamas tan altas y candentes.

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ — era la temerosa pregunta por parte de la asustada Kumiko mientras Ryūji buscaba desesperado una manera de escapar y lo recordó, la ventana que estalló daba justo a uno de los patios del sitio y no debía estar demasiado alta para poder salir.

— _Por aquí._ — señaló la cama del fondo ubicada al lado de la ventana.

No lo pensó ni un segundo tratándose de salvar a su hermana, así que jaló a Kumiko de la mano y se lanzó por la ventana con ella en sus brazos. Ambos gritaron con fuerza al sentirse caer desde esa altura, aunque el golpe contra un matorral aminoró el azote contra el suelo. Nuevamente el fuego ardió con violencia y una explosión les hizo estrellarse contra el piso al tiempo que la cancha de cemento era rodeada por las flamas candentes mientras se miraban uno a otro con miedo. Ryūji dio la espalda a su hermana menor al tiempo que buscó una apertura por donde escapar, pero no parecía haber camino alguno delante de ellos, sólo el fuego danzando a su alrededor.

— _¡Aniki… un monstruo!_ — Kumiko chilló asustada y jaló la mano de Ryūji quien sólo pudo abrir sus ojos enormes ante lo que veía.

Las flamas se abrían despacio ante ambos cuando esa cosa se hizo presente frente a ellos. Era de cuanto menos 3 metros de altura, con una forma por demás monstruosa pues parecía una enorme araña de piel terrosa y enormes patas afiladas como espadas que se hundían en el concreto con fuerza. Su cuerpo voluminoso, con el abdomen pronunciado de un arácnido, se balanceó a cada paso. Sin embargo, lo espeluznante no era eso sino el resto de él.

Donde debería estar la cabeza, había el torso de un hombre o eso apreciaron de no ser por los dos enormes brazos de casi un metro de largo cada uno con cuatro enormes dedos de puntas afiladas en cada mano. Sobre sus hombros, un par de cuernos retorcidos y su torso desnudo era abarcado al centro por un enorme agujero perfecto de forma circular que dejaba ver a través de él. Sobre su cabeza una especie de máscara alargada cubría sus mejillas y frente dejando ver en dos enormes ranuras tres esferas amarillas, sus ojos seguramente fijos en ellos.

Su boca se abrió con una enorme sonrisa espeluznante, mostrando sus enormes colmillos afilados y letales. Kumiko tenía razón en eso, era un verdadero monstruo lo que se posaba frente a los pequeños hermanos.

— _**Al fin, algo de comer.**_ – murmuró la extraña bestia asombrando a los niños, quienes solamente pudieron abrazarse asustados mientras el enorme monstruo se aproximaba despacio con esos pasos mortales.

— _¡No, aléjate de nosotros!_ — gritó Kumiko, todavía sintiéndose presa de su miedo al tiempo que la gran garra se alzaba y ella se aferraba a Ryūji esperando el golpe asesino con sus ojos cerrados mientras el chico bajaba su mirada con resignación.

— _**¡AHH!**_ — la maligna bestia rugió de dolor, haciendo a los niños alzar su mirada con miedo. Delante de ellos, su gran mano estaba atravesada por lo que parecía ser una especie de flecha de madera antigua con una punta cristalina como si fuera alguna clase de cuarzo.

— _Aléjate de ellos._ — escuchando esa voz las miradas de ambos chicos fueron en dirección a un olmo que comenzaba a quemarse.

Sobre el árbol estaba ella, una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas. Sin ninguna duda era la misma de la tarde, ahora usaba una botas de piel hasta la rodilla y una falda que Ryūji juraría era de enormes hojas verdes. Arriba, un top de la misma 'tela' se ajustaba a sus pechos bien formados mientras empuñaba un raro arco que parecía más una rama alargada que otra cosa.

— _Niños, será mejor que corran por ahí._ — sin decir más disparó su flecha, el misil salió volando al fuego y de manera asombrosa las flamas se abrieron ante el paso de la flecha. Sin dudar, los niños corrieron al tiempo que Junko daba un enorme salto con un giro hábil en el aire cayendo de pie a su lado para huir con ambos.

— _¡Tú eres Junko-san!_ — exclamó Ryūji atónito al tiempo que la joven cargó a Kumiko en sus brazos para que no cayera.

— _Sí, soy yo, Ryūji-sama; aunque no es el momento adecuado para hacer preguntas, solamente corre tanto como puedas._ — fueron las palabras de la elfa oscura mientras el enorme ser de forma arácnida les miraba molesto.

— _**No escaparán de mí… ¡CERO!**_ — alzó sus manos al frente y con un brillo siniestro una esfera rojiza apareció antes de deformarse en un letal pilar rojo que barrió con el suelo mientras la singular amazona empujaba a Ryūji al suelo con tal de cubrirlos a ambos con su cuerpo.

Junko se quejó de dolor mientras Ryūji y Kumiko se asomaban bajo ella, algo de humo parecía brotar de su espalda al tiempo que sus heridas se veían por sobre la tela desgarrada.

— _¡Rayos, realmente odio a los hollow! No soy rival para estas cosas._ — murmuró ella con una sonrisa algo irónica, al tiempo que el enorme monstruo se lanzaba contra los tres. Avanzaba despacio entre el fuego saboreando el platillo, después de todo nunca antes había devorado a una elfa como lo haría ahora. — _¡Corran jóvenes amos! ¡Huyan ahora!_ — con esa orden, la morena los empujó alejándoles de ella al tiempo que el monstruo jaló del tobillo a la elfa con facilidad sobre el suelo y le elevó con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

— _**¿Qué pasó, elfa? ¿Acaso no puedes salvarte? Jajajaja.**_ — su risa resonó con malicia mientras Kumiko veía a su salvadora en problemas y deseaba ayudarla, en ese momento reparó que frente a ella el arco estaba tirado y una flecha yacía muy cerca.

— _¡Déjala en paz, monstruo!_ — gritó la niña que, en un gesto de valor, alzó el arma y soltó la flecha. sin embargo estaba demasiado claro el hecho que Kumiko no tenía practica ni puntería en tal arte y por esa razón el disparo rozó apenas un costado de la cabeza de aquella bestia que le miró gruñendo. No lo había alcanzado, pero aun así tenía un corte sangrante en su cara enmascarada del que escurría una extraña sangre negra.

— _**¡Maldita mocosa, pagarás por tu osadía!**_ — se agachó con fuerza lanzando el golpe al frente pero para su asombro no tocó a la niña, ella cayó al suelo empujada por Ryūji quien ahora volaba por el aire gracias al poderoso golpe que le sacó sangre del labio mientras se desplomaba sobre el fuego. Iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello y ahora sólo le quedaba aceptar su muerte aunque lo que más le dolía en esos momentos era que no podría salvar a su hermana de aquella bestia. Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad daría todo por salvarlas a las dos, era lo que más deseaba: una simple oportunidad.

— _Sacrificio y valor, eso es lo que siempre he buscado… no te preocupes, no dejaré que el fuego te haga daño alguno._ — esa voz vino de quien sabe de dónde y resonó en la cabeza de Ryūji mientras caía en medio del fuego.

— _¡RYŪJI-NII!_ — fueron los gritos de terror que soltó Kumiko al ver a su amado hermano mayor desaparecer entre las rojizas llamas ardientes mientras la enorme bestia se carcajeaba con crueldad hasta que lo sintió.

— _**Pero... ¿qué demonios?**_ — fue lo único capaz de decir mirando la zona envuelta en fuego donde el pequeño pelinegro aterrizó

Delante de sus ojos, Ryūji estaba de pie y de alguna extraña manera las flamas a su alrededor se habían abierto formando un circulo defensivo en torno a él mientras el joven de cabellos negros solo miraba con curiosidad al fuego. Junko, colgando de cabeza, sólo podía ver a Ryūji con algo de cansancio y mucho asombro. Para él, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras el furioso enemigo alzaba su mano listo para atacarle con el volátil pilar rojo que demolería todo a su paso. Fue tan extraño para Ryūji ver como entre el fuego algo parecía materializarse, sólo le distinguió como una silueta femenina que le extendía algo hecho de fuego. No supo porqué confió en esa aparición fantasmal pero lo hizo, tomó el raro artículo hecho de fuego puro y sin dudar lanzó el golpe al viento. Su mano derecha ascendió con velocidad mientras el fuego en su mano se disipaba en el aire de manera extraña.

— _**¡ AHHHHH! **_— el grito de aquella bestia llamó su atención ya que se estaba sujetando un costado del rostro donde el hueco de su máscara sangraba con fuerza mientras esta se partía a todo lo largo con un humeante corte. Justo donde el extraño ataque golpeó, la negra sangre caía a borbotones de la herida mientras una garra sostenía su rostro herido, lleno de furia. — _**Maldito seas, mocoso, voy a destrozarte.**_ — soltó a Junko quien golpeaba el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que se alistó. a saltar sobre Ryūji debido a que el fuego parecía retroceder.

— _¡Deja a mi Aniki en paz!_ — la atención del monstruo arácnido volvió a Kumiko quien, sosteniendo de nuevo el arco de la elfa oscura, apuntaba al ser aberrante.

Estaba demasiado cerca y esta vez no falló, la flecha de punta cristalina se hundió en su estómago con gran dolor mientras rugía furioso y Ryūji reaccionó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Tomó a su hermana, empujándola para que se alejase, mientras él ayudaba a Junko a ponerse de pie. No llegaron lejos porque un disparo de una extraña red de telaraña gris se posiciono delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso al tiempo que el herido monstruo se alzaba delante de ellos.

— _**Todos ustedes me han hartado, nunca antes tuve tantos problemas para cenar.**_ — masculló furioso el enorme monstruo, mostrando sus grandes colmillos y escurriendo de forma asquerosa la saliva al pensar en lo deliciosa que sería su cena.

Una lástima que nunca llegó a probarla, porque en ese mismo instante los presentes observaron un ataque brillante como haz de luz golpeando el suelo y de inmediato voltearon al fuego que ya se extinguía para notar una figura avanzar entre las llamas. No era otra más que Megami, quien ahora vestía un Kimono color lavanda mientras sostenía una larga lanza dorada de hoja con doble filo, ancha y punzante señalando al cielo. Fue entonces que la diosa miró al monstruo con seriedad.

— _**Vaya, pero si es una shinigami. Jeje, hace mucho que no me había cenado una.**_ — el monstruo se lanzó contra ella en un intento de destrozarle pero nunca logró su cometido.

Una extraña fuerza invisible le repelió como si se estrellase contra un domo, rebotando a un costado dejó al hollow sorprendido. Ella no se movía en lo más mínimo y no lograba tocarle, es más, podría jurar que ella lo estaba rechazando sin siquiera ponerle atención porque ahora mismo estaba mirando a Junko y a los niños con una sonrisa maternal.

— _**No se preocupen, mis niños, mamá se hará cargo de esa cosa fea.**_ — dijo con una voz angelical antes de girarse al hollow arácnido, quien le miraba con solo la mitad de sus ojos y con una gran duda en su cara. Algo había en esa mujer que le estaba dando verdadero terror.

— _**_Tú, ¿¡qué_ clase de shinigami eres!? **_— preguntó el monstruo mientras Megami negaba a sus palabras con calma.

— _**No soy una shinigami… ¡Soy una diosa!**_ — sin decir nada más, le señaló con su arma mientras un brillo cegador semejante al del sol al amanecer se dejó ver vaporizando al monstruo sin ningún problema y la luz cegó a todos.

Viendo al monstruo desaparecer finalmente en ese momento, fue que los más pequeños se permitieron caer rendidos, tanto por el miedo como la presión de aquellos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recinto del Balance. o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _Aniki, ¡mira!_ — la voz de Kumiko sacó a Ryūji de sus sueños, y vaya que había tenido un sueño bastante loco, con una mujer que se decía diosa, un incendio y un monstruo arácnido.

El pelinegro parpadeó un segundo antes de notar el lujoso sitio en el que estaban, parecía ser una especie de sala con muebles lujosos y de finos acabados, con artículos raros en las paredes, extrañas luces de colores opacos y una Junko de orejas alargadas mirándoles con una sonrisa.

— _Me da gusto que despertaran, jóvenes amos._ — dijo la elfa mientras los niños tomaban nota de sus curiosas orejas puntiagudas.

— _Orejas de punta, que bonitas._ — dijo Kumiko señalándolas de forma inocente mientras Junko sonreía ante su gesto infantil y Ryūji, él solo miraba a su alrededor justo cuando notó a la diosa sentada en un sofá mullido sonriéndoles.

— _**Apuesto a que tienen muchas dudas, así que con gusto se las aclararé.**_ — habló ella llamándoles a sentarse a su lado.

Kumiko corrió a sentarse en sus rodillas mientras su hermano mantenía su distancia. Pronto los ojos de los niños estaban abiertos de par en par al escuchar que esa mujer era una diosa, tenía que ser un chiste pero recordando lo que había hecho quizá sus palabras eran demasiado certeras. Kumiko accedió de inmediato a ser su hija, no sólo había regresado a luchar por ellos, su rostro y los mimos complacían el corazón desesperado de amor de la niña aunque Ryūji, él era otra historia.

— _**Ryūji-chan, ¿no quieres ser mi hijo?**_ — cuestionó la diosa con dudas al ver al niño tan alejado de ella.

— _No sé si creerte, digo, eres una diosa, ¿por qué me quieres a mí? No entiendo._ — era cierto que estaba lleno de duda y con miedo, aunque no lo dijera, pero la dulce sonrisa de la diosa parecía ablandarlo.

— _**Sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no tiene que seguir siendo de esa manera, no tienes que estar solo nunca más. Anda, Ryūji-chan, déjame ser tu madre y darte todo el amor que mereces.**_ — sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, casi como si fuera a llorar y ya no aguantó más.

Ryūji se desmoronó, dejando caer su duro muro de seriedad al abrazar a la diosa que les apretó con amor contra su pecho mientras por primera vez en toda su existencia era de verdad feliz. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras la joven rubia veía con ojos llorosos como una negra y misteriosa energía brotaba de la diosa entrando en los niños que la abrazaban con amor.

— _Felicidades, Megami-sama, finalmente logró su sueño de ser madre._ — fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras la oscuridad les envolvía y su nueva familia al fin se volvió realidad.

* * *

Se ve a la diosa muy callada mientras mantiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla donde acabo el capítulo, a la vez que sus invitados están dudosos.

— Oye, ¿crees que esté bien? Parece un tanto ida. — comentó Kurai a la albina a su lado quien sólo lo miro alzando los hombros.

— No tengo idea, no se puso así la primera vez… Megami-sama, ¿está bien? — preguntó a la diosa quien le miró con grandes y brillantes ojos.

— _**Mis bebés son tan lindos, y sólo míos. ¡Qué emocionada me siento al verlos!**_ — toma de las manos a Kurayami quien sonríe nerviosa.

— ¿Se emociona? Pero si esto pasó hace mucho… y ella estuvo ahí, ¿cómo se emociona al leerlo? — se preguntó Kurai sin entender que pasa con la diosa.

— ** _Es tan bello cuando me reúno con mis bebés… aunque sigo pensando que Junko se traía algo con mi Ryūji-chan._** — una gota aparece en la nuca de los autores porque ella sólo pareció prestar atención a eso. — ** _En fin, espero que les gustara, y recuerden dejar muchos reviews o alguien sufrirá mucho._** — la diosa sonríe de modo dulce y espeluznante mientras sostiene un libro: '1001 torturas para autores de Fanfiction.'

— Por alguna razón me siento en peligro. — Kurai mira a Kurayami quien sólo niega.

— Nah, seguramente es tu imaginación.

* * *

Notas finales

Para facilitar la imaginación aquí están los aspectos de nuestros protagonistas, a futuro claro está y algunas traducciones no mencionadas en el capítulo

Junko: Kahlua Shuzen / Rosario+Vampire  
Megami: Sango Shizuku / Kampfer.  
Kumiko: Xia Yun Fan / Full Metal Panic!  
Ryūji: Luka Croszeria / Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru  
Directora del orfanato: Directora Minami / Love Live! School Idol Project  
Kenta: Usui / Kaicho wa Maid Sama!  
Maestra: Aoi Tohsaka / Fate Zero  
Karakura Minashigo-In = Orfanato Karakura.

Actualizado el 6 / marzo / 2018


End file.
